Shades Of Red
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: There are many shades of red and Love is just one of them.


**The Shades Of Red**

**~x~**

Hate, rage, anger. Three shades of red.

Blood, pain, fear. More shades of red.

Desperation, frustration, domination. Red. Everything is red. The red nightmare never stops, never ends. It's a child's bitter dream, a child's sweet nightmare. One that wouldn't end with the red dawn.

It ends with a Demon.

A Demon who has heard the terrible screams of his young master. A Demon who cannot bear to listen to the pitiful cries of the young Lord. A Demon who comes, once again, on the wings of darkness to save his master from the many shades of red.

Ciel awakens with just a soft caress of an ungloved hand against his damp, sweat layered cheek. "Sebastian."

The Demon's ruby red eyes glint in the candlelight. "My Lord." And then there is more shades of red as the Demon presses his lips to the little lord's.

Shock, passion. . .lust. Three shades of red but one fades leaving passion and lust behind.

The Demon pulls away.

The earl stares. Then, shyly, he sits up and presses his lips against the other's, returning the kiss. Tongues intertwine, a battle is fought in a fierce rage of red but it is lost minutes after it begins.

"Sebastian." The name is spoken softly, breathlessly.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian whispers.

"Tonight. . .tonight you have my permission to do what you want."

Red eyes widen. "Whatever I want?"

A flicker of fear; a touch of red. "Yes."

"Even if it means taking your soul?"

Breathing hitches and fear returns; a shade of red. "Yes."

Sebastian gazes at his master for a moment. Then lips descend on a small red mouth, hands trail up naked thighs and a groan escapes the elder's throat as a soft moan escapes the younger's.

Small hands struggle to rid the larger male of his uniform of black. Large hands rush to assist the smaller pair and soon black is discarded and lost to the floor.

Ciel ran a hand down Sebastian's perfect torso, exploring the smooth, pale skin before gently rubbing a hand against the elder's obvious erection.

The elder moans and rips off the younger's nightshirt. He sees the younger's erection and smirks smugly. Then he attacks the younger's chest with open mouthed kisses and gentle nips, leaving behind marks of red.

Little gasps pour from the young one's mouth as the elder's mouth goes lower and lower. He lets out a cry of pleasure when the elder takes the younger's erection into his mouth. The little lord tries not to buck but has little success. The elder holds the younger's hips to keep him still.

"SEBASTIAN!" He cries when he came.

The Demon in question swallows and moves up to look at his master's face. "I'm glad that you didn't call out for anyone other than myself." He says softly. "It just proves you want me as much as I want you."

The younger blushes a shade of red but makes no other response.

Sebastian smiles slightly, knowing the boy's lack of argument is an affirmative.

He kisses the younger gently then holds out three fingers. "Suck."

Ciel obeys. Mismatched eyes meet red and it's all the elder can do not to take the boy dry. Watching his master wet his fingers so sinfully is probably the most erotic sight the Demon has ever seen. Which is really saying something since he's been around since before the Black Death.

He removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue, allowing a passionate kiss. Allowing a shade of red.

He seeks out the younger's lower entrance and slides a finger inside.

Discomfort makes the younger complain a little but only a little until a second finger is added, stretching him further. Then a third.

It **hurt**.

"Shh." Sebastian coos as the younger whimpers. "It'll get better. I swear."

Then his fingers brush against the boy's prostate and the little lord screams in ecstasy.

The Demon removes his fingers and positions himself at the young master's entrance. "This will hurt a little more than the fingers. I can stop if you want me to."

"N-no, God no." Ciel gasps. "Don't stop, please, don't s-stop."

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief before slowly pushing himself into his master.

Pain, passion, domination. Shades of red explodes through them.

The Demon holds still for a while, waiting for his master to adjust.

"Seb. . . Sebastian. . .move. . . God. . .please . . . Sebastian." The little lord begs and the elder responds by pulling out then thrusting all the way back in, hitting the boy's prostate dead on. "SEBASTIAN!"

At the sound of his name, Sebastian begins to pound into his master faster, harder.

Love, lust, desire. Shades of red.

He feels Ciel's legs wrap around his waist and feels the lord's arms tighten around his neck as the younger bucks and meets his thrusts with his own, chanting Sebastian's name over and over again.

Sebastian feels his climax nearing. He reaches between their sweaty bodies and begins to pump his master's hard member.

"Sebastian. . . Sebastian. . . Oh, God." Ciel pants as ecstasy threatens to overwhelm him. "Sebas. . . I. . . Oh, God."

"Come for me." The elder growls as he thrusts harder.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cries as he comes.

"Ciel." Sebastian moans as he comes soon after.

They lie still for a moment, catching their breath, before Sebastian pulls out and collapses next to his lover.

"And after all that, there is still one more shade of red." Sebastian says softly.

"Oh?" Ciel asks. "Care to elaborate?"

Sebastian sits up and kisses the younger. "I love you." He whispers.

Ciel stares up at the elder, hardly daring to believe what the elder has said. His vision becomes blurry and tears spill over. "I thought you said you couldn't lie."

Sebastian stares. "Ciel. . ." He straddles the young one and cups the little lord's face. "I do not lie, Ciel, my love. You have captured my heart with your many shades of red. I have very little desire to devour your soul anymore. I want to keep you. Forever. . . in our own shade of red and I will. I will not lie to you. I love you and I will always love you but . . .if you don't . . .return my . . . affections then . . . I will understand."

Mismatched meets red. There is no trace of mockery in those eyes of scarlet, no trace of cruel jesting in those dark pools of red. Only black honesty and red passionate love.

Ciel finds himself raising a hand to cup the elder's cheek, leading the elder's face down to his. Their mouths meet and another shade of red erupts in the form of passion as they kiss over and over.

"I love you too."

After all, love is but another shade of red.

* * *

_**Mum's taken away my Laptop so I might not be able to update 'Your Hand' as soon as I want.**_

_**However, i will be providing you with a couple of One Shots thanks to the handy device I like to call a mobile phone (cell phone)**_

_**Forgive me?**_

_**Your guilty little secret**_

_**S.**_


End file.
